


United Destinies

by Lunatic_Pup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Shiro (Voltron), Alteans are an endangered race, Crossdressing Lance, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Genderfluid Hunk (Voltron), Lions are powerful spirits, M/M, Magic Realm AU, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-binary Pidge (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Pup/pseuds/Lunatic_Pup
Summary: When Pidge showed up for movie night with a summoning book wanting to summon a spirit, Lance thought it'd be harmless fun to play along with their idea in the spirit of that night's theme. He never expected them to actually summon a pretty blue lion spirit.Being whisked away to a magic filled world in the middle of a 10,000 year old war with his two best friends and getting involved in some rebellion due to one hot cat like guy was the absolutely last thing Lance ever would of though movie night would have lead to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirlancealot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirlancealot/gifts).



> Please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes you may come across I have no beta and most likely missed some

"You mustn't Father!" Allura pleads with her father clutching at the material of his sleeve to keep him from going. She didn't agree with what her father was choosing to do, even if she could feel the pain Voltron's Paladins were enduring through the contract she now held with the lions.

"We are losing this war Allura," King Alfor replies calmly as he places his hand over her's gently. "The least I can do as my last act as King is leave hope for the future," He continues with a solemn smile as he moves his hand from her's to cup her face lovingly.

"But we can still fight Father," Allura shouts anger filling her voice because she knew what this was, she knew it but she was refusing to accept it at the same time. They could still fight and win this war her father had no need to be saying good bye. She will stand firm on this, there was no need for her to take the throne yet.

Searing pain suddenly rips through her very being rising from within her very soul. She hears someone screaming distantly and it isn't until she finds herself cradled in her father's arms on the floor. That she realizes that she is the one screaming and such a sorrowful agony filled scream at that. She clasps her hands over her heart once she stops screaming and doesn't even bother looking up at her father.

They both knew what that soul wrenching pain meant. It was something she had watched her father endure more than once over the years. Yet experiencing that pain first hand for the first time brought tears to her eyes, both for how deeply it hurt and for what the pain stood for.

**_A Paladin of Voltron has fallen in battle._ **

"Now rest my child and understand why I must do this," King Alfor whispers to her in a soft solemn tone as he smiles down at Allura gently. Placing two fingers on the center of her forehead King Alfor closes his eyes briefly, before looking into Allura's eyes in an attempt to silently relay his feeling to her one last time. Then a bright blue flash of light emanates from where he rests his fingers upon Allura's forehead.

"Father no-" Allura manages to mumble out once she realizes that her father was casting a sleeping spell before everything went dark. For a few brief seconds it felt like she was floating then even that was taken from her.

King Alfor bundles Allura into his arms and rises to his feet gracefully as he watches his daughter slip deeper into the enchanted slumber he put her under. Not even this last moment between him and his daughter could be spent in silence as the sounds of war reached even this far within the castle. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind his daughter's ear King Alfor doesn't even look up when he feels someone approach him. He already knows who it is.

"You know what to do Old Friend," King Alfor orders his most trusted advisor and oldest friend who gently takes Allura from his arms silently. Allowing King Alfor just few more precious seconds with his daughter. Taking a deep breath he steels his nerves and clears his mind knowing that what he was about to do may cost him and his people the war. But it will also give hope for those in the future.

"Take care of her Coran," He says not as the King of Altea but as a father and friend before he turns his back to Allura and Coran both.

"Of course Alfor," Coran assurés him voiced raised only slightly so he could hear him over the noise of the battle outside as he walked away from what was to become the last of the royal bloodline and her advisor.

* * *

* * *

 

King Alfor stood in the middle of a large circular room a top the centerpiece of Altean script that was carved into the floor. He looks upon the three other Alteans in the room standing in their respective spots on the carving with a solemn yet respectful expression. No one mentions the two empty spots knowing exactly why the Red and Black Paladins were missing from this gathering.

"Let's skip formalities my brave Paladins," King Alfor states as he spreads his arms out in a gesture to the room around them. "We all know why I called you here," He continues his tone never changing as he speaks to his Paladins with the same solemn kindness he said goodbye to Allura in.

"We're not winning this war are we my King," Daeli, his Blue Paladin, states more than asks as she looks over towards the empty spot of where the Red Paladin should be sadly. King Alfor glances over at the Red Paladin's empty spot and sighs sadly before he rests his gaze on Daeli.

"No we're not but we can give hope for the future," King Alfor déclarés clinging to that hope which will rest in the hands of his daughter and her Paladins.

"Daeli let's make Azyl's sacrifice worth something," Kaolur, his Yellow Paladin, says gently to his fellow Paladin and close friend. It was clear to all that Daeli was fighting off the grief all Alteans feel after loosing their chosen but Kaolur's words seemed to reach her. King Alfor watches silently as his Blue Paladin sheds a few tears for her chosen before a look of determination overcomes her saddened expression.

"We'll still fight even if we can't win I won't give into that traitor," Raziel, his Green Paladin, déclarés angrily as he glares at where the Black Paladin should be standing with a stubborn determination. Yes the betrayal of the Black Paladin hit them all hard and King Alfor felt this would probably be the last time he saw his remaining Paladins alive.

"It was an honor to have you serve as my Paladins," He tells them with pride in his voice and he can tell by the way they all look at him that they know they are likely to never meet again in this world. That they will all die in this lost war one way or another.

"Now let us begin," He says for he didn't know what else to say but he knew this needed to be done. And in the face of his remaining Paladins looks of determination he could see that they agreed with him. Pulling his knife from his belt King Alfor allows himself a small sad smile before he brings his knife to his open palm.

"O' Guardian of Light I call upon thee and ask that you grant me the power to break the bonds between Paladin and Spirit," King Alfor begins to recite as he cuts into his palm with his knife to allow his blood to flow. Putting his knife back he then hold his cut hand out before him and clenches it into a fist to get as much blood to drip to the floor as he could. "With the shedding of my blood I beckon you to cross the veil into our humble world," He says with power in his voice as his body begins to faintly glow with his very own magical power.

It's with a brilliant golden light that a giant pure white lion appears in the room standing directly before King Alfor. The white lion was absolutely stunning with the only color on it being the gold of its eyes and the black of the pads of its feet. It's mane was utterly breathtaking as it appeared to be made entirely of pure white light and lit up the Guardian of Light's entire being. King Alfor swallows as this powerful Spirit's very prescence overwhelmed him.

"Guardian of Light I Daeli, the Blue Paladin and bonded of the Guardian of Water beseech you to free the Guardian of Water from our bond and send her where the traitor may never reach her but where she may find her next Paladin," Daeli speaks up bowing to the majestic lion as she continues the ceremony and snapping King Alfor out of the trance he fell into. The Guardian of Light turns to face his Blue Paladin and just stares at her before walking up to her kneeling form.

King Alfor watches as the majestic lion bows to Daeli in return before he rests his light covered head on top of her's gently. The scream his Blue Paladin released was reminiscent to the one Allura released earlier when the Red Paladin had died. It was a sound filled with soul wrenching pain and despair only a Paladin who was rejected by their Guardian could possibly hope to understand. No one dares to move even though King Alfor knows that his other Paladins want to rush to Daeli's side just as much as he does. He stands strong though and refuses to look away from his suffering Blue Paladin as her bond is broken by the Guardian of Light. When Daeli finally stops screaming the white lion steps away from her allowing King Alfor to see the tears streaming down her cheeks yet eyes holding more determination than he's ever seen from her. King Alfor was focusing so much on Daeli that it almost comes as a shock to him when he notices the Guardian of Water was no longer standing loyally behind her.

No the blue lioness was now standing next to the white lion and appeared to be having a conversation with the Guardian of Light. King Alfor had no clue what they were saying but when he sees the Guardian of Water gently nuzzle Daeli he realized she was saying goodbye to the now ex Blue Paladin. He watches in astonishment as with a single roar the white lion opens a hole in the veil which closes up right after the Guardian of Water jumps through it.

"Goodbye my dear friend may you find happiness with your next Paladin," Daeli says sounding rather exhausted but still finding the strength to get to her feet. She throws a smile filled with such fondness and longing that King Alfor couldn't possibly understand at the spot the blue lioness was just a moment ago.

The white lion didn't wait for King Alfor and his Paladins to finish paying their silent respects to the ex Blue Paladin for he moved onto the next Paladin without prompting. The Guardian of Light stops directly in front of Kaolur looking at the Yellow Paladin expectantly.

"Guardian of Light I Kaolur, the Yellow Paladin and bonded of the Guardian of Earth ask of my own volition that you sever the bond I share with the Guardian of Earth freeing her from all but her next chosen Paladin," Kaolur says as he bows to the mighty white lion before him. Just as he did with Daeli the Guardian of Light returns Kaolur's bow as well before placing his head a top the Yellow Paladin's.

Kaolur's scream is just as painful sounding as Daeli's and it becomes clear to King Alfor that anyone that has their bond broken will feel the same pain. He watches the last moments of Kaolur being the Yellow Paladin with a deep sadness. He dearly wished this wasn't necessary, that there was no war, and all his Paladins were still by his side. But alas reality was what it was and there was nothing he could do about it except what he was doing right now.The white lion steps away from Kaolur once he finished breaking the bond between Paladin and Spirit. King Alfor admires Kaolur's strength as he sees the man smiling through all the pain he is obviously feeling.

Unlike before King Alfor actually sees the Guardian of Earth walk away from her old Paladin's side after giving him an affectionate lick on the face. Before walking over to the Guardian of Light's side and paws at the pure light mane playfully as if greeting the white lion. The yellow lioness appears to have a short conversation with the white lion as well until the Guardian of Light roars at the Guardian of Earth. King Alfor is amazed by how he can see the yellow lioness's fur ruffle and glimmer with that roar. The Guardian of Earth disappears into the very ground they all stood on the moment the roar finished.

"Guardian of Light I Raziel, Green Paladin and bonded of the Guardian of Forests ask you now for those in the future and those who haven't been born yet to break my bond with the Guardian of Forests and protect her from those who would wish to misuse her until she finds her next Paladin," Raziel states not even waiting for the Guardian of Light to reach him as he was already bowing to the majestic lion. The Guardian of Light doesn't bother altering his stride as he walks over to Raziel. When the white lion reaches the Green Paladin he looks at him for a few seconds longer than the others before returning the bow. A scream rips through Raziel's throat the moment the light covered head of the majestic lion rests upon his head.

Raziel looks about ready to colapse by the time the Guardian of Light steps away from him and he is no longer the Green Paladin. The Guardian of Forests who is considerably smaller when compared to the Guardian of Light steps away from her old Paladin with her head held high. The green lioness converses with the great white lion for a short while before the Guardian of Light roars once more. This time a beam of light the color of leaves appears in the room after the roar finished ringing out in the room. The Guardian of Forests turns to Raziel one last time and gives him a small bow before she vanishes within the beam of light.

"Daeli, Kaolur, and Raziel I thank you for your service and sacrifice now with the Guardian of Light's blessing let us leave this room and do what we must in this war that opposes us," King Alfor declares looking each of the noble warriors before him in the eye as he begins to finish up the ritual. He looks to the majestic white lion who was looking right back at him. Holding out his cut hand he too bows to the powerful spirit.

"With my blood Guardian of Light I ask that you bestow your blessing upon me and my noble warrior who sacrificed their bonds for the sake of the future," He asks of the white lion spirit that now stood before him with eyes of gold that held power and wisdom in its depths. The Guardian of Light lowers his head and licks up the remains of blood that was left on his hand. Then in the same bright flash of light that he arrived in the majestic white lion vanished from their realm back into the veil.


End file.
